


Driving Litton Crazy

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: Bizarre Love Triangle [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, unfinished series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unknowing tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Litton Crazy

\--  
  
Litton groaned.  
  
It was driving him crazy, _he_ was driving him crazy. Sauntering around the cafeteria, waggling that arse and generally behaving in entirely too enticing a manner.  
  
If he didn't stop, Litton swore he would go over there throw the bastard onto a table and kiss him in front of god and everyone and damn the consequences.  
  
Well, almost. Maybe he'd wait until Hunt left...and everyone else too.  
  
He was smitten and with a member of Hunt's damned team. He had a death wish. That was the only explanation for the stupid obsession he had with Sam Tyler.  
  
\--  
 


End file.
